<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【原创】美丽人生 by Galtniss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304491">【原创】美丽人生</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galtniss/pseuds/Galtniss'>Galtniss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>xxxHoLic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon, Everything is a dream, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:22:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galtniss/pseuds/Galtniss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>这是一场梦。<br/>一切都是假的，除了四月一日。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Doumeki Shizuka/Watanuki Kimihiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【原创】美丽人生</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>清晨，啾啾的鸟鸣声率先跃入耳中，百目鬼静在床榻上睁开眼睛。他还有些贪恋被窝的温暖，却已不得不起床准备上学。</p><p>百目鬼换上裳付，一如既往地清扫着寺庙的院子。他正埋头于清洁，熟悉的脚步声响起。百目鬼抬起头，四月一日正提着便当盒，叉腰注视着自己。</p><p>“你想来帮忙吗？”百目鬼扬了扬手中的簸箕。</p><p>四月一日轻哼一声，嘴角勾起一抹笑，一把抓过百目鬼手中的簸箕：“感谢我吧，我看你今天动作迟钝，要不是我出手相助，你就等着迟到吧。”</p><p>他絮絮叨叨地说着，眉眼温柔地勾起。相识以来，四月一日就带着副黑框眼镜。可是这丝毫无损他眼睛的漂亮。他的眼睛一定是受到了上天庇佑，百目鬼心想，才能一辈子都如此清澈明亮。此时如同波光滟潋的湖泊，十年后换上小巧的圆框银边眼镜，更宛若绮艳流光的玉石。</p><p>不对，为什么我会想到十年后？百目鬼揉了揉额角，并不打算细想。</p><p>“小葵！”清扫完寺庙，两人便并肩走在上学的路上。街角处，四月一日突然加快脚步，欢乐地向前冲去，脸上洋溢最为纯粹开怀的微笑，“早上好啊~”</p><p>“早安，百目鬼君，四月一日同学。”笑容甜美的女孩站在街角朝他们招手。百目鬼点了点头。</p><p>“今天的午餐有新菜式！”四月一日献宝似的捧着便当盒，“我妈妈昨天教我的！”</p><p>“真的吗？我好期待！”小葵咯咯地笑起来，“四月一日同学的妈妈真的好厉害啊！”</p><p>百目鬼皱了皱眉头。</p><p>不过是很寻常的对话罢了，但今日百目鬼心底却总有些异样的涌动。不对劲，他想，有很多事情都不对劲。</p><p>百目鬼静当然也见过四月一日的母亲。那是一位温柔娴淑的女性，气质非凡，任何人见了都会忍不住多看两眼。四月一日的父母都是温和善良的人，而四月一日自小便备受宠爱。真奇怪。百目鬼心想，为什么我会认为这样的他孤独？甚至心甘情愿地想要保护他，想要为他遮阳避日，阻风挡雨。</p><p>“爸爸妈妈想请你们今晚来我家吃饭，”四月一日还在背着手，笑呵呵地说话，“今天家里有贵客要来，我想介绍给你们认识。”</p><p>“是什么样的人呢？”小葵拍掌欢笑起来，“我很期待呢！”</p><p>“她是爸爸妈妈的旧友，”四月一日歪歪脑袋，思索片刻，“据说以前帮过我们家很多忙。不过……”似乎想到什么，四月一日浑身一个激灵，“千万千万不要叫她‘阿姨’，下场非常可怕的！称呼‘侑子小姐’就好……”</p><p>“听起来是个很厉害的人啊，”小葵笑眯了眼，“我很期待下午的会面！”</p><p>而百目鬼只是走在他们身侧，一言不发。</p><p> </p><p>这是个危险的女人。</p><p>百目鬼静跟在四月一日身后踏进对方家门时，视线立刻被一个高挑的身影吸引住。那一定是四月一日口中的“侑子小姐”。她容貌艳丽，一头秀发如墨，周身散发着难以接近的阴冷气场。</p><p>呀，这是你的朋友吗，四月一日？侑子小姐看了过来，嘴角轻微上扬，勾起一抹微笑。百目鬼下意识绷紧了身躯。他感到一丝恐惧，对方仿佛噩梦的巨兽，吞噬着他的大脑。耳边响起嗡嗡的轰鸣，百目鬼眼前的景象不停地切换着，令他头晕目眩。</p><p>“百目鬼，你今天怎么回事？”</p><p>四月一日的声音如一桶冷水，浇灭了灵魂狂躁的火焰。百目鬼定了定神，闭了闭眼，强迫思绪回到现实。他若无其事地走进屋，从容地与四月一日的父母打招呼。异样消失得太快，就好像从没存在过一般。四月一日狐疑地瞥了百目鬼一眼。</p><p>谁都没有注意到侑子小姐在那一瞬间骤然深沉的眼神。</p><p> </p><p>百目鬼很快将那天的会面忘在脑后。“侑子小姐”这个名字只偶尔存在于午后的谈话。小葵似乎对这位美丽而神秘的女士很是好奇，经常向询问些相关信息。</p><p>四月一日说，侑子小姐经营着一家店。但店的地址在哪儿，店售卖些什么，他们都不知道。侑子小姐行踪不定，神出鬼没，时常毫无征兆地登门拜访，吓他们一跳。四月一日一边吃一遍喋喋不休地抱怨，腮帮子鼓鼓囊囊，像屯食的小仓鼠。</p><p>百目鬼捂住了额头。</p><p>“百目鬼君，你还好吗？”细心的小葵注意到好友的异常。</p><p>你们没有听到吗？百目鬼问道。迎接他的是两道疑惑的视线，他抿了抿唇，最终还是没继续说下去。</p><p>他听见嘀嘀哒哒的钟摆声，如倒计时，叫他恐慌，叫他心惊。似乎有孩童在窃窃私语，分享不为人知的隐秘故事。雨声，噼里啪啦惹得耳边一片嘈杂。玻璃碎裂的声音，肉体沉重撞击地面的声音，女孩的尖叫，混乱、跑动声、心脏砰砰跳动的声音。</p><p>百目鬼猛地倒吸一口冷气。</p><p>不安，恐惧。四月一日躺在血泊中的影像一遍遍在他头脑里闪现，他惊慌地伸出手去，感受对方的脉搏，指尖接触到鲜血，那粘稠的触感叫他浑身发冷。百目鬼情不自禁地伸出手去，紧紧握住四月一日的手。</p><p>四月一日受惊吓一般，瞪着迷茫的眼看百目鬼。你，你发什么疯？快放开！他语无伦次地说着，拉扯自己的手，想要摆脱对方的钳制。不料百目鬼只是攥得更紧了。</p><p>太好了，你没有事，刚才的一切只是幻觉。百目鬼静心想。</p><p> </p><p>你想一起去看烟火大会吗？</p><p>今天小葵有社团活动，百目鬼与四月一日两人走在放学路上，各自都沉浸在自己的思绪中。夕阳将两人沉默的背影拉得长长的。四月一日从眼角偷看百目鬼，他比自己高约半个头，从侧面恰能清晰观察他棱角分明的俊朗容颜。</p><p>那日百目鬼突兀的举动过后，两人的气氛便始终有些微妙。每靠近对方，四月一日免不了面色绯红，眼神飘忽，心跳莫名加快。今日他胡思乱想着，邀请的话语不经意间便脱口而出。话音落下，四月一日才意识到什么，别过脸去不肯看百目鬼，甚至加快了脚步。</p><p>百目鬼愣了一瞬，望着对方急匆匆的背影，神色有些惊讶。少顷，他的眼神柔和下来，嘴角缓缓勾勒了一抹上扬弧度。</p><p>烟火，多么美妙热闹的词汇，叫人一听心底便温暖柔软。<br/>那代表着暖意融融，代表着有重要的人在，代表着有个可以回去的地方。<br/>那代表着家，代表着爱。</p><p>现在想来，这是他第一次瞧见身穿浴衣的四月一日。</p><p>少年的双眸因兴奋而熠熠生辉，如点缀星光的夜海。街道热闹纷繁，摊架上结满各式各样的花灯、木鼓、面具，售卖小食的商人吆喝着，引得无数馋嘴的孩童蜂拥而至。四月一日各处游荡着，从街道这头跑到那头，遇到有趣的摊位便一定要瞧瞧。百目鬼像个尽职尽责的武士，寸步不离地跟在他身后。</p><p>四月一日的欢笑声灌入耳中，一直钉在他心上。</p><p>玩到夜幕浓稠，众人三三两两地散去，两位少年才并肩踏上归程。街边路灯下，远远就能望见一个熟悉的身影。四月一日定睛端详片刻，随即加快脚步，欢笑着扑进来人怀里。</p><p>“妈妈！”少年的双眼闪烁着点点星光，面庞因兴奋而布满红晕。女人慈爱地抚摸着他的头，亲吻他的额头，言语温柔，如春日旷野上卷着花香的风：“宝贝，玩得开心吗？”</p><p>“很开心，”四月一日说着又忍不住咯咯笑起来，“真希望大会一直不散场啊！”</p><p>“那可不行，”四月一日的父亲走上前来，宽阔的臂膀将妻儿一同揽入怀中，温暖可靠。冬日缩在暖桌里，喝一杯热气腾腾的茶，大概就是这种感觉。“该回家了，小孩子不好好睡觉可长不高哦。”</p><p>“老爸！我不是小孩子了！”</p><p>一家人欢笑着抱作一团，百目鬼站在几步远的地方默默观看，莫名想起过去寺庙饲养过的猫。一窝猫咪黏糊糊地依偎在一起，惬意又温馨，叫人嘴角忍不住上扬。</p><p>“百目鬼君，谢谢你陪君寻一起玩，”四月一日的母亲望着他，笑容温暖，“天色很晚了，我们送你回去吧。”</p><p> </p><p>四月一日总是吸引着百目鬼的视线。少年像个小太阳，浑身上下都是燃不尽的热情。他的笑容甜美又温暖，湛蓝的双眸流光溢彩。他们每日一道上学放学，四月一日总是蹦蹦跳跳地走在他前边半步，精神饱满，向每一位遇到的同学微笑。</p><p>毕业季就快到了，大伙儿或多或少都受到点来自家庭的压力，只有四月一日每日仍是无忧的模样。他换着花样制作美味又营养的便当，午餐时铆足了劲为百目鬼和小葵打气。早春的风吹着他漂亮的睫毛，四月一日咧嘴笑着欣赏天边的飞鸟。所有烦恼在他面前都没有意义，百目鬼无比沉溺于他的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>有时他们会在放学的路上偶遇侑子小姐。她周身总有股缥缈的气质，微笑神秘莫测，百目鬼与她对视，她犀利的眼神仿佛能穿透一切外壳，刺进人灵魂最深处。百目鬼只需看上一眼，便溺入冰水。</p><p>只有在这时，百目鬼才会感到突如其来的违和与恐惧，如置身于狂风暴雨却无处躲藏。钟摆声几乎要敲破耳膜，仿佛不知何时就要破碎。无数扭曲的画面在脑海中纠缠着，心脏仿佛被人揪住，悲伤满溢，几乎喘不过气来。</p><p>他做了噩梦。梦境中，四月一日被未知的枷锁捆绑着，一点点融入浓稠的黑暗，再也不见踪影。一切都被倒放，雨滴漂浮向上，草木缩成幼苗融入土壤；坠落在地摔作两块的圆盘，重新嵌和成一个整体。黑幕散去，四月一日早已幻化成另一个身形。他的气息是熟悉的，面庞却陌生无比。</p><p>百目鬼忽然明白过来，四月一日也许根本不属于这里，不属于任何地方，只是这里有无数人深爱着他，他才愿意停留。他的存在超脱真实，游离于任何世界之外。而百目鬼却如此普通，不过是爱的天平上一只小小的砝码。</p><p>梦和现实混淆在一起，恍惚间，百目鬼似乎看到了祖父的身影。老人睿智地向他微笑，眼底有一丝不易察觉的哀伤。他转过身去，百目鬼不由自主地抬腿跟上。祖父一路沉默着，将他带到了一座古老的建筑物前。</p><p>是那家店。</p><p> </p><p>堤坝骤然崩塌，过量的信息海浪般涌入百目鬼的头脑。次元的魔女，实现愿望的商店，游离于各时空之外。停止的时间，扭曲的世界，不该存在的存在……他的头疼得快要炸裂，耳边嗡嗡地轰鸣着。百目鬼咬咬牙，义无反顾地踏进了店门。</p><p>脚尖刚刚接触到店内的草地，如墨一般浓稠的黑暗顷刻间笼罩下来，将百目鬼彻底包裹其中。四周是全然的暗，只留下眼前一位身穿蝴蝶羽织的身影，脚下繁复层叠的法阵闪耀，高贵而神秘。</p><p>侑子小姐。真是令人惊讶，在如此情形下，百目鬼仍然能够保持他过人的冷静。那个神秘美艳的女人望着自己，眼底浮现淡淡的哀伤与怜悯。她的面庞沉没在阴影中，如墨的长发微微飘动。百目鬼有些苦涩地笑了，握紧拳头，指甲深深地嵌在肉里。</p><p>侑子小姐，这一切都是假的。我们都是假的，不是吗？</p><p>世界上有许多梦，美好的、悲伤的，人们沉溺在梦中，追寻内心深处的渴望。无数人对他的爱，最终编织成这个梦境。侑子小姐闭上眼，庄严地宣告。</p><p>是的，百目鬼对这一点心知肚明。那奉献出的数不清的爱意中，有那个“百目鬼静”沉甸甸的一份。四月一日能够像普通人一样，平静地生活。他有美满的家，有母亲、有父亲，有无数爱他的人环绕在身边。他本会考一所好大学，找到自己热爱的工作，成为父母的骄傲，成为大家的骄傲。</p><p>但你知道的，百目鬼君。我们没有梦的权利。</p><p>他知道的，所有梦境都会破碎，他们不过是梦中由希望凝聚构建而成的残影，最终都会随着梦的崩塌而分离解体。他本不该知道这件事——他本该像个合格的提线木偶，一举一动都严格遵循操作者的心愿。但真相是不可阻挡的，就像爱不可阻挡，一切都是必然——除了四月一日的幸福。</p><p>真可笑。我不过是梦境的碎片，为什么还会爱上他？这也是必然吗？</p><p>仅仅是想到这一点，百目鬼静就已经泪流满面。双腿突然被抽走了所有力气，百目鬼狼狈地跪倒在地。他捂住喉咙，剧烈地咳嗽着，几乎喘不过气来。</p><p>侑子小姐静静站在原地，注视着他。</p><p>百目鬼君。她的声音像蝴蝶，轻而柔。可扑闪翅膀的力量，便足以使得天崩地裂。百目鬼君，你的心愿是什么？</p><p> </p><p>“你迟到了。”</p><p>四月一日有些恼怒地对他说。他并不真的生气，只是等待太久，发些牢骚。毕业证还被少年紧紧抓在手里，白皙的面庞洋溢着兴奋的红晕。眼下正是樱花盛开的时节，无数花瓣在风中翩然起舞，好似粉色轻纱随风浮动，裹着花香和尘埃，精灵般划过四月一日的发梢。他是残酷世界中唯一的光，吸引着所有的视线。百目鬼痴痴地望着，心口有些疼痛。</p><p>“发什么呆啦，你这家伙！”被百目鬼如此直白炽热的视线注视着，四月一日莫名有些心神不宁。他涨红了脸，别过身去，结结巴巴地开口：“爸爸妈妈打算明天办一个宴会，庆祝我毕业，你也一起来吧。”</p><p>“我要吃稻荷寿司。”</p><p>“你这家伙！这就开始点菜了吗？”四月一日恼怒地转过来，挥动的拳头，“你——”手上猛地传来剧烈的拉扯，他一下子丧失平衡，踉跄几步。</p><p>百目鬼紧紧地抱住四月一日，仿佛要将他揉到自己体内，仿佛两人要合二为一。他拥抱四月一日，像拥抱他幸福的灵柩。四月一日的身躯温暖、柔软、适合拥抱，百目鬼透过胸膛感受他的心跳，侧过头去倾听他的呼吸。那是平稳而有力的律动，象征生机。</p><p>四月一日正认真地、用力地活着。</p><p>百目鬼的呼吸急促起来，手掌汗津津的，胸口像被人剜去一块般痛苦不堪。四月一日——他低喃着，虔诚又深情。四月一日，君寻。</p><p>突、突然间怎么了？四月一日结结巴巴地说着，双手犹豫地环住百目鬼，轻轻拍着他的背部。</p><p>你吓我一跳。不用看也知道，四月一日此刻一定涨红了脸，白皙的面庞染上害羞的绯色，可爱得一塌糊涂。百目鬼的心在这一刻复活，重新回到胸口，安稳地跳动着。虚假与否，这都不重要了。百目鬼想，至少爱在这一刻是绝对真实的。</p><p>百目鬼静亲吻了四月一日，就在夕阳的照耀下。暖黄的阳光从身上流淌而下，汇聚成甜美的蜜糖。四月一日起初还有些僵硬，感受到少年怯生生的回应时，百目鬼甚至欣喜到浑身颤抖不止。少年的吻轻柔，鼻息因紧张而急促，铺洒在皮肤上，如鸟类抖动其纤细修长的羽毛。两人紧紧挨着，像布丁上粘连的糖浆，甜蜜粘稠。</p><p>好啦，好啦。分开时，四月一日脸上仍留存着尚未消退的红晕。他呼吸急促，耳尖通红，几乎不敢抬头与百目鬼对视。</p><p>我今天真的该回家了，明天见，好吗？四月一日握住他的手。</p><p>好似电影被按下了慢镜头播放，两人的手缓缓松开，手指恋恋不舍地摩挲彼此。四月一日转过身，最后向百目鬼挥了挥手。他的脸颊仍然是通红的。</p><p>百目鬼静目送着四月一日的身影逐渐远去，太阳慢慢落下，将他包裹在暖黄色的光晕中。恍惚间，四月一日仿佛要融化于那片光芒。闪亮的微粒在他周身浮动、飞舞，百目鬼注视着，心如鼓擂，前所未有的蓬勃爱意在胸腔喷发，点燃全身的血液，连灵魂都为之震颤。</p><p>四月一日对他说，明天见。</p><p>百目鬼静听到嘀嗒不停的秒针，听到庄严沉重的钟声。他听见樱花飘落，风声呼啸，春雷怒吼着彰显威严。他听见玻璃碎裂的声响，日月颠倒，星辰坠落，挤压的空气发出尖锐的哀鸣。再也没有明天了，这个梦境马上便要崩塌分解。他们作为梦的碎片，只能被埋藏在回忆中，留下四月一日一人，孤独地向前行走。</p><p>虔诚地许愿吧。只要相信，就一定会有。百目鬼紧闭双眼，微低下头颅，将拳头紧紧抵在胸口，脑海中回荡着侑子小姐的话语。</p><p>或许真有那样一个世界，能够让四月一日获得幸福。在那里他有家、有爱，所有人都围绕在身边，他能肆意欢笑，比眼前的梦境更加幸福美满。</p><p>“那真是，多么美丽的人生啊。”百目鬼静喃喃道。<br/>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>归档。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>